


The One Where Satan Has A Vibrator At The Library

by insomniacfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Simeon Finds Out Satan Is A Bottom, Vibrators, spitters are quitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Satan is being tormented by his dominant and needs his release desperately.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 113





	The One Where Satan Has A Vibrator At The Library

Satan gulped thickly as he tried to speak, only to shiver as the plug hummed softly against his prostate. "Is everything alright?" Simeon asked, tilting his head innocently.

How was he supposed to respond? How could he tell the angel about the vibrating plug inside him, taunting him with the low setting? The same plug was pulsing and sending a shudder through his body and making him hard as a damn rock under the sweater he was wearing. Or how his boyfriend (whose sweater he was currently wearing) was practically watching him like a hawk as he spoke with the angel in the academy's library?

That same boyfriend smirked as Satan gulped again, steeling himself to speak. "Yes, I'm fi--" He cut off when the plug's intensity suddenly shot up, sending him to his knees. He clutched the shelf beside him as he swallowed his moan, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Satan?!" Simeon asked in shock, bending to help him. When he shifted Satan on his knees, he swore he could see tears in his eyes from whatever restraint he was holding on to. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head as the intensity dropped. "I have to go," He rasped simply. "Where's Y/N?" 

"Coming over here right now," He said softly, worried about the demon.

"Love?" Y/N asked innocently. "What happened? I saw you drop suddenly."

"Please help me up. I need to try washing my face," Satan said through gritted teeth as he looked up at the human. Something about the innocence pissed Satan off. As much as he loved this game, he was pissed the human even tried playing innocent. Though he supposed, if Simeon were to find out, it would be a bit embarrassing.

Y/N helped him to his feet, smiling sweetly to Simeon. "I've got him. Sorry about worrying you." The angel simply nodded as Y/N led him away.

As soon as they were in the restroom though, knowing it was empty, he clicked the button and turned up the intensity of the vibrator.

"Ah fuck!" Satan moaned freely, clutching the sink as he shook and writhed. "Y/N, please! I can't take it. I need to cum now."

"In the stall," Y/N commanded, grabbing his collar and dragging him in. 

Satan almost told him he didn't need to drag him in with the pact. Simply commanding him would've been enough to make him comply. Almost. Instead, he whined and stumbled in as he palmed himself and attempted to rut against his leg. "Y/N please," He begged instead.

Y/N smirked. "Begging like a slut already?" He chuckled. "Want your mouth. Go on. Get on your knees and jerk yourself off to my flavor, Baby."

Satan moved to his knees as he pulled himself out, spitting into his palm as Y/N undid his own pants and presented his own cock to him. He groaned, stroking his length as the vibrator pulsed against his sweet spot. He happily opened his mouth, letting his tongue out as he fucked his hand.

The demon moaned as his human pushed the cock into his mouth, fucking his throat quickly. He began to jerk himself off in time with Y/N's hips, blushing as he replayed the memories of the human fucking him senseless into his own bed until he was a writhing mess. He moaned around him as he looked up at Y/N's eyes, choking a slight on the fat cock on his throat.

Y/N smirked and gripped his hair with one hand, gripping the remote in the other. He slid it to the max intensity, watching Satan moan loudly before he forced the demon to deep throat him. "Fuck yes," He moaned, watching the demon choke as tears fell down, Satan's eyes rolling back from the pleasure as he watched him jerk himself faster. "Good thing demons don't need that much fucking air," He moaned, gripping his hair tight. "C'mon, Satan. Cum. Now," He commanded.

The Pact took over quickly and made his body shudder violently. He sobbed from the pleasure as he orgasmed, shooting ropes of his cum onto the tiled floor and onto Y/N's pantleg. He moaned more as he felt Y/N's cock twitch in his mouth and swallowed around his length, forcing the human to orgasm hard into his throat. His ears rang with the growl of pleasure as he watched his human from his spot below him, drinking all his cum quickly so he wouldn't drown.

Y/N panted softly and slowly pulled away, his cock softening as Satan swallowed the last bit then presented his empty mouth to him. "Good boy. Who's my good little Kitten?"

"Me," Satan panted, the plug still vibrating violently against his prostate. "I'm the good Kitten."

"That's right you are," Y/N chuckled as he turned it off, watching Satan sag in relief before nuzzling his thigh. he petted the demon's head gently as they both caught their breath. 

Soon they cleaned themselves up and were stepping out. To Satan's horror, Simeon was staring at them both with a red face and wide eyes. Satan stammered before the angel asked, "Was it...pleasurable?" almost in a curious tone.


End file.
